The Switch
by Jambo and Hutchie
Summary: Aubrey is a smart, well-driven, independent woman, who despite her best friend, Jesse's objections decides it's time to have a baby even if it means doing it by herself. Aubrey gets her wish thanks to the perfect sperm donor but she is unaware of the fact that a certain mishap occurred at a party involving a drunken Jesse and her sperm donor's "offering" Jaubrey AU.


**Hello Jaubrey shippers, longtime no see. Here I am with a new jaubrey centred fic with is based off of the movie The Switch.**

**For the first time ever I'm actually going to be naming chapters :D**

**Okay if you've seen the movie you'll notice the similarities, I'd you haven't sit back and watch this feel good story unfold in my words (and some of the movies words not gonna lie)**

**By the way this whole thing is going to be told in Jesse's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Switch - Chapter 1 : I Can Do It Without a Man.<strong>

Look at us. Running around. Always rushed. Always late. I guess that's why they call it the human race. What we crave most in this world is connection. For some people it happens at first sight. It's "when you know, you know". It's fate working it's magic and that's great for them. They get to live in a pop song. Ride the express train. But that's not the way it really works. For the rest of us, it's a bit less romantic. It's horrible and it's messy. It's about horrible timing and fumbled opportunities and not being able to say what you need to say, when you need to say it. At least that's the way it was for me.

* * *

><p><strong>New York City, Seven Years Ago.<strong>

"You're late...again." Aubrey checked her watch with an eye roll. "I got your usual and the cake of the day which is actually pretty good by the way." She motioned to the coffee cup and cake on the table.

"Thank you and I know, I'm so sorry but I have excuses." I took off my suit jacket and hung it on the back of the chair before taking a seat.

"This should be good." Aubrey placed her elbows on the table and leaned forward in her chair.

"Well first off, my boss didn't let me leave until ten minutes later than usual and then when I was crossing the street, I was emotionally hurt." I placed my hand on my heart and pointed out the window to the street.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"This guy with tourettes on the street corner kept calling me a beady-eyed little man-boy." I picked up my coffee and took a sip, waiting for my best friend to laugh. She didn't though, surprisingly.

"You're not a beady-eyed little man-child."

"Boy. He distinctly said 'boy' which is worse because it's true, I manage money for a living and do absolutely nothing else and that makes me a beady-eyed little man-boy." I slouched down in my seat with a pout.

"How does that make you-I can't believe this stuff still bothers you Jesse."

"Well it does."

"Anyway I've got some big news." Aubrey pulled her bag up from the floor and placed it on her lap as she dug through it. "I wanna show you something."

"Awesome." I sat up and brought my chair closer to the table, stabbing my fork into the slice of cake. Aubrey pulled out a newspaper with a graph on it, showing an increase in something and held it up in front of me.

"See this? Do you know what it is?" She asked, pointing at the image with her perfectly manicured nail.

"Yes. It's the Dollar to Yen exchange rate." I replied instantly with a mouth full of cake.

"Good for you, now look at it this way." She flipped the newspaper sideways so that the line on the graph now looked like it was decreasing. "Now if someone you knew owned this stock, what advice would you give them?" She ran her nail along the line and looked back up at me. I placed my fork down on my plate and clasped my hands together.

"Sell that, it's going down." I said simply with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Exactly! This, Jesse-" Once again, she followed the line with her nail "-This is what a woman's fertility looks like after a certain age." I furrowed my brow at her and picked up my fork again.

"So?" I shrugged.

"So, I would like you to be the first to know...I'm having a baby." She placed the paper down on the table and looked at me expectantly.

"Wait, you're pregnant?" I asked, confused. Last time I checked, she hasn't even had a boyfriend in a while.

"No. Not yet but I'm working on it."

"Wait, are you seeing someone? Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend! We made a pact!-"

"Jesse shut up. Just hear me out. I went to the doctor and she said my levels are great, apparently my cervical mucus is gorgeous." I was just about shovel another piece of cake into my mouth before the words 'cervical mucus' left the blonde's mouth. I scrunched up my face.

"Thanks for that." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Well then she started saying that once a woman turns thirty her chances of having a baby start to decrease every year. Well I'm twenty-eight and I kept thinking 'What am I waiting around for?'-" I zoned out when I realised for the first time how fucking awesome this cake was, I was too busy getting made to read graphs by Aubrey that I didn't get a good chance to appreciate this cake.

"Oh my god. Mhm this is so damn good." I moaned, pointing at the cake with my fork.

"Jesse?"

"Hm?"

"Could you please stop having sex with your food?"

"Sorry." I apologised, focusing my attention back to her.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I then realised that I can do this. I mean I'm financially stable and plus I don't need a man to have a baby." Aubrey leaned back in her chair, sipping on her coffee.

"Technically speaking you do." I had to slip that in there. "Where's all this coming from anyway? What happened to the Aubrey that only talked about work all day?" I asked, clasping my hands together once again.

"I dunno, it just hit me that I'm not finding Mr Right anytime soon and I want a kid so why not? Life is in session." She punctuated her last sentence by pressing her finger down on the table. "I need your help though."

"How could I possibly help you get pregnant-wait you're not-" I motioned between her and I with a confused expression on my face.

"No, no. I just need you help finding some um...semen." She ran ran her fingers through her hair awkwardly.

"That is definitely not on my resume..." I mumbled, looking down at my plate. I had to help her out, right? She's my best friend and as crazy of a decision this is I have to support her choices. Or maybe I could try and talk her out of this mess that is yet to come. No pun intended.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but it's only the intro, now I need to know if you guys actually want me to continue this because there is no point writing something nobody wants to read.<strong>


End file.
